


worse than nicotine

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, semi-threesome I guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like a drag of nicotine, his nephew had just become another addiction for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worse than nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly, and I feel like I need to douse myself in holy water now so excuse me.

It had started one night when Dojima had enough of a buzz to still feel things and relaxed enough to also have his inhibitions lowered.

Souji had been enamored for a while and had been focused on getting what he wanted.

He’d been careful about it, making a few comments here and there enough to portray a look of normalcy while Nanako was awake.

What the girl didn’t see was the lingering touches and gazes held for too long between the uncle and his nephew.

“What are you getting at Souji?”

Dojima uttered while rubbing some at his temple as he stood up to possibly grab another beer from the fridge. It had been a long enough day already, and the way Souji kept looking at him made his thoughts wander to unknown territory.

“Nothing I just admire you a lot Dojima-san.”

“Is that right?”

They stood at a stand still, neither moving their gazes from one another.

“Would it be okay for me to show you how much I like you?” Souji asked leisurely while still keeping an eye on his uncle.

“I uh…I guess it depends…you already do so much around the house Souji.”

Dojima’s thought process was cut off as he watched the way his nephew moved closer, dropping to his knees in front of him before running his hands up over the front of his pants.

“S-Souji…?!” Dojima yelled in a startled manner, quickly holding back on saying anything else too loudly for fear of his daughter waking up.

“You’re always so stressed, let me help.”

Souji’s fingers began to fiddle with the belt and then the buttons of Dojima’s dress pants. His grey eyes periodically looked up to his uncle to make sure he was still with him.

“Stop this nonsense…” As if to further his point, Dojima moved a hand to push at Souji’s hands. No way in hell was he about to let this happen.

Souji only made a firmer movement by dragging the zipper down and leaning forward to lick and suck some at the clothed cock hidden beneath the fabric.

Inhaling sharply, the taboo of it all began to weigh heavily on Dojima’s mind. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed how _attractive_ his nephew was for someone his age. It also wasn’t too far-fetched of him to know most people in town were interested in well…possibly having him on his knees like this as he was in that very moment.

Still it was beyond morally wrong, and the fact that his nephew was so willing to do something like this made so many lines of questions form in his mind.

“Just let me…just this once…if you hate it then we never have to do it again…”

The way Souji had stared up at him with such a pleading tone in his voice; well it had made it far too difficult for Dojima to refuse him. It didn’t help that Souji was far too skilled with his tongue and that mouth had wrapped so good around his cock…it had made his mind go wonderfully blank.

He’d been dragged into an addiction that he couldn’t quit. Such a dark secret that unfolded between them on the nights that the stress had become too much to take. Souji sending him suggestive texts and pictures from time to time didn’t help the detective as he would easily become sidetracked from his work in order to tide himself over with a few strokes on his hardening cock in his pants.

Just like a drag of nicotine, his nephew had just become another addiction for him.

Tonight was just another night of such depravity.

“You’re already prepped for me and everything…” Dojima muttered in a rough tone, pushing his nephew face-first against the kitchen counter.

Souji swayed his ass somewhat, the light pink apron being the only article of clothing covering his body. His cock throbbed in need, pre-cum already leaking out as his ass was more than ready for the taking.

“I just missed you so much today daddy…”

Dojima groaned at hearing how Souji dropped such a term in a needy tone.

“Such a good boy…I think you deserve a reward…”

Shifting forward, Dojima ran his hands along Souji’s defined hips to grip at them harshly before starting to rub his cock between the clefts of his ass. Souji whimpered in need, pushing back almost desperately before finally starting to feel that hard, thick cock pressing into him.

It always felt like Souji was unbearably tight every time he fucked him. The heat was so good, the friction just right—it had Dojima fucking his nephew hard and fast shortly after filling him with every inch of his cock.

Souji whimpered and begged in a soft, broken tone, being sure to spread his legs more to feel how that cock pushed to the deepest point and hitting that spot that had unending shudders of pleasure coursing over him.

Pre-cum stained the floor beneath Souji as he clawed at the countertop. Desperately, he grabbed a kitchen towel nearby and bit onto it to muffle his increasing moans. He was thankful he had just swapped them out today for clean ones.

“ _Good boy_ …fuck Souji always such a…”

The harsh slapping of skin-on-skin increased as Dojima dragged Souji more against his cock, fucking as deeply as he could while already feeling that intense build up taking over his senses.

“So close…” He groaned, seeing the way Souji rutted back against him telling him he was more than likely just as close if not on the edge already.

Souji tensed up, his legs trembling as his cock throbbed between his legs and started releasing strings of cum against the cabinets and floor beneath where he stood. The sight made Dojima grip into silver locks of hair, forcing Souji’s head closer so he could whisper a rough moan to him before starting to fill the boy with his cum.

“Such a cum-slut…you’re always so hot for me…nggh..take it all…”

“Souji…what the…what the _fuck_ is this?”

The terror of having such a horrible secret discovered made Souji almost fear looking over to see his best friend there, but he still forced himself to do so. “Yosuke…”

“Hanamura.” Dojima grunted as he cleaned himself up a bit more before directing his full attention to the boy.

“Yosuke this is-“

“This is **_fucked up_** that’s what it is.” Yosuke was utterly shocked, staring at Souji in a long look at the scene that was far too suggestive. How long had this been going on, and how had he missed it?

“I’m sure we can work something out here for you to keep your mouth shut.” Dojima muttered while taking a step closer to Yosuke.

“Like hell-“

“Yosuke please!” Souji exclaimed softly before shifting up off the counter some only to have more cum leak down along his thighs.

Yosuke inhaled with a slight shudder at the sight, shaking his head and looking away as if to realign himself. This wasn’t the time to have his hormones act up. He was supposed to be disgusted and…jealous? _Jealous?_

Dojima noticed the slip up though.

“Do you want a go?”

“Say what?”

“Do you want to fuck him?”

“What? Hell no, I’m not like _that_!”

“You sure? Just now you looked like you had a few things run through your mind.”

Yosuke was speechless for a moment, letting his gaze shift back over to Souji he had his grey eyes glued on the unfolding scene.

“I…don’t mind. I’ve wanted you for a while anyways Yosuke…” Souji said a slightly embarrassed tone, which only made Yosuke feel hotter than he already had been.

“This is so…fucking weird…”

Despite what he said, Yosuke couldn’t stop himself from approaching Souji slowly. He looked his friend over thoroughly, unable to deny to himself that he found how used he looked to be a little more than a turn on.

“You’ll like it…I promise.” Souji gave him that smile that always ensured he was telling the truth.

With slightly shaky hands, Yosuke moved his hands to undo his pants and pull out his hardening cock from the confines of his boxers. Inwardly, he felt extreme guilt and shame from having become aroused so easily at any of this not to mention Dojima watching was just insane…but he still ran his hands onto the slightly bruised hips in front of him to start partaking in what had been promised to him.

“ _Partner_ …” Yosuke breathed out shakily, feeling his cock wrapped in a wet heat that was better than anything he had every imagined.

“Yosuke… ** _move_** …” Souji whimpered. He was too caught up in the moment to properly process that it was his best friend who was finally fucking him now. All he knew was that he wanted Yosuke, and he wanted him badly.

Yosuke groaned out strings of obscenities in the process, finding a steady rhythm as he ran a hand along Souji’s spine. His gaze shifted down to see the way his cock pushed into that tight ass over and over, making his head almost spin from how hot of a sight it was. Souji kept saying his name over and over, pushing back against him to show just how much he craved all of him.

Dojima gradually shifted up behind Yosuke, leaning in to brush his lips along the lining of Yosuke’s t-shirt, his lips trailing at his neck while his dark eyes watched how Souji writhed at each thrust.

“He’s beautiful isn’t he, so perfect…”

“You feel so good Souji…so damn-fuck-” The idea of ever having Dojima anywhere near him in a sexual sense had never once crossed Yosuke’s mind. But the lingering touches and brushing of those rough lips on his skin almost seemed to heighten the sensations he felt, and he couldn’t help but to moan uneasily from it. “…Dojima-san…”

Dojima gripped into brown locks of hair, compelling Yosuke into a bruising kiss suddenly. It was laced with alcohol, cigarettes, and hints of sin that should never be felt by anyone. Yosuke couldn’t help but to moan as he tasted Dojima’s tongue wrapping around his own, his hips jutting forward and fingers digging harshly into Souji’s skin as he instinctively fucked him harder. He was so close, just a few more thrusts into that tight heat and…

Dojima released his hold on the boy, pulling back just in time to see how Yosuke pressed forward more against Souji and almost doubling over on his back. The intensity of his orgasm had him dragging Souji’s hips roughly against his own, holding Souji tightly against him while letting all of his cum fill him.

With a broken cry of pleasure, Souji could feel another wave of orgasm overtake him, more cum spilling from his cock and adding to the mess that was already on the kitchen floor. His legs felt like jelly, his body beyond spent as he almost collapsed against the counter to the floor, but Yosuke steadied him.

“Looks like we all have a secret to keep now.” Dojima stated with a lingering look on the two before starting to head upstairs to his room. “Good night.”

The sound of footsteps dissipated and once they were finally alone Yosuke stared at Souji closely.

“We need to have a long talk.”

“Yeah…can I at least get cleaned up first though?”

Yosuke nodded while helping his partner up the stairs to the bedroom.

He wasn’t sure what to think about it all, but somehow he felt like keeping one more secret amidst all the chaos that was happening wouldn’t be too hard for him to accomplish.


End file.
